


The Confession

by Mature PastaGuy (PastaGuy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Comfort Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Politics, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/Mature%20PastaGuy
Summary: Asriel knew that he had feelings for Frisk. He had known that he had loved them for years. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell them how he felt. He kept his feelings secret from her for so long. However, after an ambassador mission goes wrong Asriel comforts Frisk as is once again confronted with the feelings that he's kept secret for so long.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Monster Kid/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an AU of my personal AU Out of the Void. You do not have to read it to understand the story but it will help to understand some minor elements.

The Confession:

Not everything is set in stone, not even reality. Of course, experiencing something and viewing something give you two different perspectives on this. When experiencing events it’s much easier to just think events couldn’t have happened any other way. While simply viewing makes it easier for one to wonder what could’ve been. What could’ve happened if a moment in one’s life was changed. This story is how the life of a prince of all monsters and the pacifist he loved was changed because of one decision he made. One decision that caused both him and the woman he loved to have their lives changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You look amazing,” 

This is what Asriel said as he was staring at Frisk. He was transfixed by her beauty as she was wearing a royal blue dress for the rehearsal dinner between Undyne & Alphys. It was for a wedding that Frisk and Asriel had been wanting to see for years between two of their closest friends.

However none of that matter to Asriel whose entire world had stopped spinning. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breathing was becoming more erratic the more he stared. The person he loved most in the world, the one who had saved him, the one who had cared for him and helped him heal from his past dark deeds, the one who never gave up on him was standing there looking more amazing than he had ever seen her before.

A smile appeared across her face. A smile that was small but also warm and comforting. The smile that he craved so much from her. The expression that he wanted to make her have because of him, to repay her because without her he wouldn’t be able to smile himself. 

“Thanks, but we have to get going,” she replied happily. She then got up and started to head toward the door. 

“I have to tell her.” Asriel suddenly thought to himself. The young prince knew he couldn’t take it anymore. He wouldn’t have another second of not admitting what he felt for her. It felt like this was the moment he had been looking for. 

However, even though he was so sure for that one brief moment his mind suddenly snapped him back. “What if she rejects me? What if something bad happens if I tell her?” he questioned himself. “No damn it! No more what-ifs or excuses! Stop being such a coward! And just tell her!”

Asriel gritted his teeth as he felt a rush of adrenaline. He knew all he had to do to make this anxiousness go away was speak. However, suddenly a thought came into his head. One that he had thought about plenty of times before but now seemed more important than ever. “Wait a minute what am I doing? I can’t be with her. Could you imagine how the world would react? Human and monster relations have cooled down but this might cause them to flare back up? Is it really right for me to do this when all of that is at stake?” he wondered to himself.

“Asriel, are you alright?” Frisk asked him. 

Asriel looked up at Frisk. He stared into her brown eyes and realized that maybe it was better if he just stayed silent. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get going,” he replied. 

The two of them then got up and headed toward the door. Unknown to Asriel was that he had missed his chance at that moment. Missed his chance to admit his feelings to her. And now the two of them were heading to an unknown future. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later: 

Asriel slowly began to wake up. He heard the sound of his alarm coming from his phone. The incessant beeping coming from it made him quickly grab the phone from the nightstand next to his bed. He turned off the alarm with one quick tab of his thumb.

He then wiped his eyes and stared at the bright little screen. The image came into view as his vision cleared and he saw that the time read “8:00 AM”. “Huh right on time for once.” Asriel quietly said to himself with a bit of snark to his voice. 

The prince then sat up and let out a big yawn with him stretching. He got out of the bed, standing up. Asriel looked around the room and saw the hotel room that he had been living in for the past several days. It was an adequately sized room with the average amenities a hotel room has. 

He walked up to the window and parted the blinds he had down. He looked out the window and saw the city streets below. He saw cars driving past one another as the morning sun shined down on all of them. He could feel the cold of the early morning as he leaned on the window, typical for this time of year of early spring. 

“Even after being here for about a week, it’s still so odd to actually see New York like this. Actually being here instead of looking at it through pictures and movies.” Asriel thought to himself. He then decided to stop staring down at the city. He had more important things to do than to continue to look down on the city streets.

Asriel headed across the room and to the door that led to the room’s bathroom. He went inside and turned on the light. He stared at himself for a moment. He still looked groggy from the night before with his long golden blonde hair was a mess along with his regular white fur. His tank top and his underwear he had worn the night before were wrinkled. This look was par for the course for most mornings for Asriel. 

He then began doing some standard start of the daily activities like washing his face, brushing his teeth, and a few other things. He grabbed his electric razor from the right side of the sink and began to shave some golden hairs from his face. As he did so he began to think about how he used to complain about not having any sort of golden hair on his body. 

“Man was I naive back then.” he thought to himself as he shaved a few golden hairs from the top part of his lip. “I had no idea how much time and stuff it would take to do this stuff. Along with the different products I got to buy now because of it. Also how I have to be very careful to cut just the golden ones and not the white ones. Then again I was naive in a lot of respects back then…”

Asriel felt a twinge of sadness in his heart. He didn’t like to think back into the past that far. Back when he still had hoped he could be with the person he cared for most. “It doesn’t matter now. That door has closed now no matter how much I wished it hadn’t.” he thought to himself.

Asriel finished up shaving and then headed back into the room. He walked up next to his bed and sat down on the floor. He then got ready to start his morning exercises. It was a simple warm-up he had been doing for a while now. Doing simple bodyweight exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and squats. 

Over the past few years, Asriel had begun to dive headfirst into working out and improving his body. He had done it for a few reasons, one of them being that he did legitimately enjoy it having gotten a taste for it from Undyne's training. However, he had also done it in response to his hidden feelings for Frisk. Those had given him a lot of stress and this was some sort of relief. Also in the beginning when he still had hope he thought in some sort of conceded way, he figured if he was attractive enough he’d be able to win her over. That was something that obviously didn’t happen.

The result of all of the physical activity he did was that he had given himself a nice looking body. He had bulked up since his high school days and instead of having a more acrobatic body he had gotten closer to his father’s if not as beefy. 

“48...49...50!” he said to himself as he finished the last set of his exercise. He stood up and sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow. “I worked up a half-decent sweat. Hopefully, I can take a visit to the hotel’s gym later today if the conference doesn’t go onto long.”

Suddenly Asriel then heard a ping noise come from his phone. He walked over to the nightstand where it still was. He grabbed the phone and looked down at the screen. There was a text message from Frisk that read “You awake yet or do I have to come to break down the door?”.

Asriel smiled. He opened up the phone and began to text back. “No, I’m awake. I woke up right on time actually.” his message read.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk: Good. :P

Asriel: I just finished up my exercises actually. Worked up a good sweat from it. 

Frisk: Pffft there goes my best friend being a health nut. XD 

Then again you probably wouldn’t have your “hot bod” if you didn’t do stuff like that, you model. 

Asriel: For the millionth time I didn’t do this for looks! I did this because I wanted to improve my body. 

Frisk: Alright but still you got to admit the results made you quite the specimen. I mean that type of body can drive a girl wild. 

Asriel: Ugh stop flirting. 

Fine I admit it I’m “hot”

Frisk: Well glad you could admit what pretty much most people figure out when you’re on the beach. So many people were looking at you. Men and women alike.

Asriel: I know and it sucks for me. I don’t like it when people stare at me like that…

Frisk: Aw is the prince embarrassed people find him attractive? Oh, such a hard life for the prince of all monsters! Truly a modern-day tragedy for our times! *Falls back dramatically* 

Asriel: Oh shut up. I’m just uncomfortable with it okay?

Frisk: Yeah I know. Sorry, I just wanted to poke a little bit of fun.

Anyways onto the important stuff. Are you ready for the last day of the UN conference today? 

Asriel: I think so. I'll be glad to get this conference over with. We’ve been stuck talking about so many boring treaties and listening to many old dudes speak about international relations.

Frisk: Well that’s what we get for coming to this conference. It’ll be worth it though if we get these international monster protections. 

Asriel: Yeah it’ll be good for monsters who want to travel abroad or you know to live in some other country. I’ve heard some Snowden residents wanted to move to Norway and some monsters from Hotland wanted to move to somewhere really warm like Egypt.

Frisk: Yeah a lot of people are relying on me to not screw this negotiation up.

Asriel: Frisk you’ll be fine. You’ve been convincing people all week the motion is bound to get passed.

Frisk: I hope so...I just don’t want to screw this up. 

Asriel: You won’t Frisk. I know you can do it. 

Frisk: Thanks Asriel. :3 

Anyway how about we meet up in the lobby for breakfast in about fifteen minutes with your dad?

Asriel: Sounds great!

Frisk: Alright see you then! 

Asriel: See ya! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel looked up from his phone with a smile. Even if he couldn’t admit his feelings to her he could still find solace in being their friend. Being there for them at least platonically.

But then suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his hands. He looked down and saw someone was calling. A certain energetic armless monster who hadn’t called in a few days.

He answered the phone and put it up to one of his floppy ears. “Hey MK.” Asriel greeted him.

“Yo Az what’s up?!” they loudly replied. 

“Not much just hanging out in my room before I head down to breakfast,” he explained. “Also damn you’re loud even at this early hour.” 

“Well yeah. Not going to let the time of day stop me from not being filled with energy!” he exclaimed. 

“Obviously not,” Asriel replied sarcastically. 

“Anyway, how’s New York? That conference thing with the U.N. going well?” MK asked him.

“It’s going fine. Frisk, my dad, and I have been doing our best to convince a bunch of crusty diplomats to help us pass these protections for monsters who want to live or visit abroad.” Asriel told him. 

“Hope it’s going well I mean I’d love it if me and my boyfriend Daniel could go visit Japan or something,” MK said happily. 

“Ah yes, Daniel the person you’ve been talking my ear off about,” Asriel said slightly exasperated. “I hope I’ll finally get to meet him so you’ll stop blabbing about him and sending me photos of you too.” 

“Trust me you will and you’ll love him, he’s great,” he said excitedly. “He’s so smart, and handsome, and caring…”

“And hard-working, and thoughtful,” Asriel said, mocking MK’s tone of voice. “I know MK. You’ve been going on about it since you met him.” 

“Well that might be true but it doesn’t detract from how cool he is. He’s just so perfect,” he said with the joy in his voice being very potent. 

“Ugh look I am happy for you but this is kind of tiring after a while to keep talking about the same person over and over again,” Asriel replied slightly annoyed.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” MK apologized. “But Az changing the subject it sucks that you are New York City and can’t do anything fun there! There’s so much amazing stuff you could be doing and you're stuck at that stupid conference.”

“Well, I can’t really help it. This is an ambassador trip, not a vacation,” he explained to him.

“Come on dude you got to feel at least a little bit bad for all the stuff you're missing,” MK told him.

“A little bit I guess. This is a wonderful city. I can see why so many people come here and live in this city even if it is crowded and loud a lot of the time.” he replied with a sigh. “But it looks like I’ll just have to come back here some other time to actually do stuff in this city.” 

“Yeah hopefully but it’s still kind of sad,” MK said with a sigh. “Anyway, there’s something else I want to talk to you about. It’s kind of serious.” 

“What is it?” Asriel asked. 

“I didn’t want to have this conversation over the phone but I don’t think I could’ve waited any longer.” he began to explain. “Asriel...you have to let go of Frisk.” 

“What?” Asriel asked shocked. “What do you mean let her go? I haven’t been hung up on Frisk in years.” 

“Yes, you are. Even though you say you aren’t you are still in love with her.” MK countered. “I bet you even tell yourself that you aren’t still pining for her but it’s still so obvious to me.” 

“MK that’s crazy. I’ve known for a long time that I can’t be with her. Those feelings...those feelings are gone now.” Asriel told him. 

“Asriel, that's a lie and you know it,” MK replied. “I see how you still look at her, how your face lights up when you see her, and how I can just tell by looking into your eyes when she’s around that you want to be with her so bad. And I’ve seen how it’s affected you. You’re not the same person that you used to be. You just seem to be sadder and not as bright as you used to be. You’re still constantly holding out hope for something that you know will never come.” 

Asriel stood there silent for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say MK was wrong and he wasn’t doing any of that. He wanted to say he was doing just fine but he couldn’t. He knew that MK was at least partially right. There was a part of him still holding out for Frisk, still thinking that it was possible that he could be with her. 

“I know it’s hard to give up on something you’ve wanted for so long but it’s the only way you’re gonna move forward. It’s the only way you can be happy in the long run.” MK sincerely explained to him.

Asriel then sighed. “MK I’m not sure I can just do that. I mean it’s not like I can just forget about my feelings like that. She’s still my best friend and someone I care for deeply. But I also know that you’re right. I just don’t know what to do.” 

“I’m not sure either but you got to do something besides what you’ve been doing. I don’t like seeing you like this Asriel. You’re my friend and I don’t want to see you continue to hurt yourself.” MK told him. 

“Yeah I know,” Asriel said solemnly. 

“Well, I’m going to let you go now. See you later Az.” MK said bidding him farewell. 

“See ya,” he replied. 

Asriel then hung up the phone. He looked up and stared out the window. He began to wonder what his life would be like if he completely gave up on Frisk. What would that even mean? He had been stuck on them for so long that not thinking about her romantically was almost impossible. 

Thinking about it there were probably so many chances he had missed for loving and fulfilling relationships. There were so many people he had met that could've been good relationship material, so many women that could’ve made him happy, made him feel complete instead of constantly like he was missing something. He could’ve been in love with someone right now and be happier than he’s ever been.

“I guess I’ll never know now.” Asriel thought to himself as he continued to look out the window thinking of what could’ve been. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Asriel had to get moving. He couldn’t spend the whole day thinking about his feelings. He had to meet up with Frisk for breakfast and then head out for the conference. 

He quickly got dressed in a professional suit and tie and headed downstairs. He met up with Frisk and his father. The three of them then had a nice breakfast. They talked about the upcoming day’s events and also discussed what they were going to do when they finally got home sometime tomorrow. 

“The first thing I want to do is sit down and have one of those delicious pies your mother makes,” Asgore said dreamily. “It’s been far too long since I had one of them.” 

“Dad, it's only been about a week since you had one,” Asriel told him.

“Like I said it’s been far too long,” he replied with a frown. 

This caused Asriel to roll his eyes and Frisk to snicker. 

The three of them soon finished their meals and then had to head straight to the first of the day's meetings. All three of them got into the limo the U.N. had provided them. The driver began to drive to the general assembly building that was a short drive away from their hotel.

During the car ride, Asriel saw that Frisk seemed to be tense. The stress she had displayed over text was on full display as she seemed lost in her head. After knowing her for years he had picked up on her typical facial expressions that indicated how she felt even if she wouldn’t outright say it. The one she had at that moment was the one she had when she was thinking of all of the different ways she could screw something up. The first time he remembered seeing that face was when she was thinking of how she was going to announce to the media that she’d be taking on the official role of monster-human ambassador.

“Hey,” Asriel said, trying to gain her attention. 

Frisk’s head perked up and she turned to face him. “What is it Asriel?” she asked him.

“Are you doing okay Frisk? With the expression on your face it looks like you’re going to throw up,” he answered.

“Oh it’s nothing, just a bit stressed about what’s going to happen later,” she explained. 

Asriel put a hand on her right shoulder. “It’s okay to be nervous, Frisk. Dad and I are too. Just don’t beat yourself up over it too much. We’re gonna do fine.” he said trying to comfort her with a smile.

Frisk smiled back at him but it quickly faded. “I hope so Asriel because I’ve been working on this for months and it would be bad if I got nothing from it,” she said wistfully. 

“All we can do is hope for the best. Hope a bunch of crusty old ambassadors decide to vote in favor.” Asriel told her.

“Heh, are hopes rely on a bunch of people that think the internet is just for cat videos.” Frisk joked. 

“To be fair it would be way better if it was just that and nothing else.” he snarked. 

“Yeah probably,” she told him. Frisk then sighed. “I just don’t want to screw this up.” 

“It’ll be okay Frisk. We always find some way to work stuff out.” he consoled her. 

“I just hope our luck doesn’t run out.”

After a couple more minutes the limo drove its way to the UN building. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore all got out of the car and made their way inside. The building was bustling with people: advisors, ambassadors, secretaries, all from a variety of different countries. 

The three of them quickly walked to the main conference room. They entered the grand meeting room. The room where hundreds of people gathered to vote on resolutions and make speeches addressing the assembly as a whole. They all took their seats at their desk with it being sandwiched between Morocco and MozambiqueThe desk they had was simply labeled “Mount Ebott” 

Soon after the meeting began once everyone took their seats. The proceedings were rather drab as most ambassador works were but there was a level of tension between the three of them. The vote to pass the resolution they had been working for was set for near the end of the meeting and all they could do was wait in suspense.

As the meeting dragged on Asriel would occasionally look over at Frisk. He saw that she still appeared rather stressed. He felt bad that she still felt like this. Still felt so much weight on her shoulders. 

Finally after what seemed like forever the vote they had been waiting for came to the floor. “The Assembly will now begin a vote on the resolution for the protections on monster kind throughout the nations in our collective body.” The announcer spoke. “Please begin to make your decision and lock in your answer.” 

Suddenly the projector began to show the vote tallies on the large blank screen. It was done electronically so the results would be instantly shown. “This is it,” Asriel said to himself. 

Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk all stared at the screen as results began to come in. At the start, the large majority of the countries that cast their votes were for the protections. “Thank god.” Frisk quietly whispered under her breath, relieved. 

A smile grew on Asriel’s face. He was glad to see that she was put at ease. “If the votes keep coming in like this they’ll be no problem.” Asriel thought to himself happily.

However suddenly as more votes came in the number of countries against the proposal grew rapidly. Asriel watched stunned as more and more votes came in, all of them voting against the resolution. He couldn’t believe what was happening, how the result could swing so quickly in the opposite direction. 

Once all of the ballots were cast the resolution failed by the slimmest of margins. “The motion is denied 98 to 95.” the announcer called out and then hit the gavel onto their desk.

Asriel continued to stare forward with shock on his face. “What the hell happened?” he quietly asked himself. He then turned his head over to his father and saw he too was also in disbelief.

However, Asriel then turned his gaze over to Frisk and saw the look in her eyes. He knew the look just like he knew all of the other expressions she made. He was shocked to see it because it was a look he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was the look that she gave when he had to leave him long ago in the underground. 

It was the look of someone who thought of themselves as a failure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them were rather silent on their way back to the hotel. Asgore tried to lighten the mood saying things like “This is a setback but will get them next time.” and “We can’t win them all.” However, this sentiment did not help anyone’s mood and he quickly ceased trying to better what was obviously a bad situation.

The group of them all silently agreed to keep their mouths shut as not to exacerbate the situation. They all just quietly sat in the car barely even making eye contact with each other. All three of them seem stuck in their own heads.

Asriel was of course saddened by this major setback and so was his father. However, he could tell the person hit hardest by this was Frisk. She didn’t shout or cry or anything to explicitly show that she was in pain but all Asriel had to do was look into her eyes and he’d see the sorrow in them.

They all got back to the hotel and shared an elevator up to their respective rooms. It was just as quiet as the car ride over to the hotel with no one uttering a single word. Asgore got off of the elevator first. Before he left he turned himself to both Frisk and Asriel. “I know you two don’t want to hear this but I just wanted to tell you this isn’t either of your faults,” he explained to them. “So don’t blame yourselves for what happened, you understand?”

Asriel and Frisk nodded. 

“Good. Now get some rest. We have a flight tomorrow morning that we will need to wake up early for.” the old king told them. Asgore then walked out of the elevator leaving the two alone with one another. 

The elevator then brought Frisk and Asriel to the floor his room was on. The doors opened and Asriel began to walk towards them. “See you later Frisk,” Asriel told her as he took a quick look back.

Frisk weakly waved to him in response. The elevator doors then closed on both of them. Asriel frowned because he saw how all the joy and cheerfulness she had was now gone. “I hope she’ll be okay.” Asriel thought to himself. “I haven’t seen her like this in so long.” 

Asriel then made his way back to his room. He changed out of the suit and tie he was in and into a much more comfortable t-shirt and jeans. He then laid on his bed and went on his phone. He played some music from the playlist he had labeled “Relaxing Music.” Songs that helped him calm down whenever he was stressed. Whether it be from a long day of work or a rather traumatic nightmare.

He just sat there alone with his thoughts. “Man I bet the media is gonna have a field day with this,” he told himself. “I can see the headlines now. ‘Monster race suffers a major setback on their rights’ or ‘UN takes a surprisingly anti-monster stance.’ There’s going to be so many people that are going to ask me along with Dad and Frisk about what went wrong. And the saddest thing is I couldn’t even explain it to them. God this is terrible.”

Suddenly Asriel heard his phone go off. He looked down and saw it was a text message from Frisk. The message simply read: “Hi” Asriel quickly opened up the messaging app to respond. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel: Hey, what’s up?

Frisk: Nothing much I...I just wanted to talk.

Asriel: That’s fine. I mean I haven’t been doing much either just listening to some music.

Frisk: Yeah that’s nice…

Asriel: Frisk? Are you okay? You seem off.

Frisk: No I’m fine. 

Actually no, that's a lie. 

I don’t know, I just…

Can I come over? I don’t really want to be alone right now.

Asriel: Of course if you want.

Frisk: Okay I’ll be over in a sec.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel put down his phone. “Damn Frisk seems like she’s not taking what happened well.” Asriel thought to himself. “Well, hopefully, I’ll be able to make her feel better when she comes over here.” 

Asriel waited patiently for Frisk. A couple of minutes passed and then he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. He then opened the door.

Frisk stood there in the doorway. She had changed out of her formal clothing and into a t-shirt and black pants. Her eyes were slightly red showing that she had been crying. 

“Howdy.” Asriel greeted her. 

“Hey.” Frisk weakly replied.

“Want to come in?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she told him. She then walked into Asriel’s room.

Asriel was concerned by how weak Frisk seemed to be. The person who he had always seen to be someone that could take on the whole world with her determination. However now she looked to be disheartened as he sometimes did when he thought about all of the terrible things he had done in the past.

The two sat down on the bed next to each other. Both of them sitting there in silence not knowing what to say to one another. 

“So are you doing okay?” Asriel asked her. “You didn’t really give me an answer before.” 

“I...” Frisk started to say but stopped. Tears then suddenly began to roll down his face. “I’m so sorry!”

Frisk’s face then fell into her hands. More and more tears cascaded down her face as she started to repeat the phrase “I’m sorry.” over and over again.

Asriel quickly brought Frisk into a hug. “Frisk it’s okay. It’s not your fault,” he said trying to comfort her.

“Yes it is.” she countered with her voice quivering a bit. “I’m the reason for what happened today. I’m the reason we failed. We failed because I failed to be the ambassador I was supposed to be. The moment everyone was relying on me I failed them.”

“Frisk that’s not true,” Asriel told her. “You know it’s not. So stop blaming yourself.” 

“But it is true! I am a failure!” Frisk cried. “I failed so many monsters today. The people I swore I would protect and fight for them. The people that took me in and cared for me and I still failed them.”

“Frisk it’s okay. It’s like my Dad said this isn’t the end of the world. We’ll figure something out.” he reassured her. “Monsters will still appreciate what you did for us. All the wonderful things we have because of you. And besides, there are people who will still love you no matter what. Mom, Dad, MK, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Mettaton, and also me. I mean I’ve always loved you. More than you’ve ever known.”

Frisk wiped away her tears. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked. 

Asriel’s entire world suddenly stopped. He realized the words he had just spoken. Words that he told himself never to utter even if he wanted to more than anything. 

“I…” he began to say.

“Asriel did you mean by that?” she asked him again. 

“What the hell am I supposed to say?” Asriel wondered to himself. “I can’t say what it actually meant. I’m supposed to be moving on from her.”

“You know that I love and care for you and stuff like a friend, nothing major,” he said trying to blow it off. 

“Asriel that’s not what you meant. I could tell.” Frisk countered. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing really. Forget about it.” Asriel told her. 

“Asriel what is it?” she said, continuing to press the issue. She then placed a hand on Asriel’s face and made him look directly at her. “Please just tell me.” 

Asriel stared into her eyes and saw how genuine her question was. He knew he couldn’t just brush this off with her asking him like this. There was no way of getting out of this. He was going to have to tell her the truth that he had kept secret from her for so long.

“Frisk I…” he began to say but then paused. “I love you and not in the best friend kind of way either.”

Frisk stared at him shocked. “You have feelings for me?” she asked, astonished. 

“Yeah, I’ve had them for a long time.” Asriel sincerely explained. “I realized that I love you about three years ago but I think I’ve had this feeling for a lot longer. It took me a while but I realized that I’ve been in love with you ever since you saved me from myself, ever since you forgave me after everything I did. I didn’t understand the feelings I had for you for a long time but then again that makes sense considering I was an eleven-year-old. But once I understood it I wanted to tell you how I felt. I really did but I stopped myself. I figured that we couldn’t be together because of all the messy history we had. Along with just all of the political impact, it would do. I mean people wouldn’t be too crazy to think that the monster ambassador dating the prince of all monsters would be something of a conflict of interest. I understood that it would be better if I didn’t tell you for both your sake and everyone else’s because I wouldn’t want to put any of us at risk. So no matter how much I wanted to tell you I kept telling myself that I couldn’t. I couldn’t risk it because I knew what might happen. And besides, there was nothing telling me that you even felt the same way-” 

Suddenly Asriel stopped because Frisk put her hands on his face, cupping it. She then quickly closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips up against his. Asriel tensed up from the sudden shock of Frisk kissing him. His heart fluttered as he felt her soft lips against his. 

Frisk then slowly pulled away. “Frisk what’s going on? Why did you-” 

“I’ve felt the same way,” Frisk replied. 

Asriel’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked, amazed. 

“I’ve felt the same way you have for years,” she explained. 

Asriel sat there bewildered. He had no idea what to think or what to feel. However, he realized that one thing he wanted to do even as his mind was filled with so many confusing feelings was to kiss her back. 

The two of them then leaned their heads in close to one another. For a moment they both just stared into each other’s eyes. Asriel staring into Frisk’s brown ones and Frisk staring into Asriel’s green ones. Both of them taking a second to stare into each other’s souls. 

They then closed the distance from one another and began to kiss one another. The kiss itself was passionate but also somewhat awkward considering it was the first time either of them had really kissed another person. 

Asriel felt his body grow hot as his lips tenderly pushed up against Frisk’s. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally express even a small amount of his feelings to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close wanting to feel his body against his. He felt the warmth of his body against him, loving how close he was now to her. 

The kiss was wonderful and they both wanted it to last but they knew they’d have to separate from one another. Asriel pulled back from Frisk and the two of them panted. “Holy shit,” Asriel said breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Wow.” Frisk replied. 

The two of them took a second to breathe. Take a moment for them to just pause and think. 

“Is this really happening?” Asriel wondered to himself. “It can’t be, it's too much like a dream to be real. As if I’ll wake up any second all alone in the room without her. But it’s not and that’s what’s even crazier about it. That Frisk has the same feelings for me and is expressing them like this is just unreal. It’s as if my life has been on pause for like three years and now it’s on fast forward.”

Before Asriel could think anymore about what was going on he suddenly felt something near the bottom of his shirt. He looked down and it saw that it was Frisk’s hand. He then watched as she pushed up his shirt slightly revealing a small portion of his lower abdomen. For a brief second, he felt her smooth skin against his fur.

Asriel then recoiled slightly. “Frisk what are you doing?” he asked her.

Frisk looked at him slightly flustered. “I just...wanted to try something…” she awkwardly told him. 

Asriel quickly put two and two together and realized what she meant. His cheeks turned a bright red. “Frisk you don’t think we’re going to…”

“I’m sorry. Asriel it’s just that…” she began to say but then stopped. “I want to be close to someone right now. I want to be intimate with someone. I just want to do something that feels right after so much has gone wrong. And being with you feels like the most right thing I’ve done in a long time. Is it wrong for me to feel like that?” 

Asriel was silent for a moment as he wondered what he wanted to do. “Should I do this? It’s way too fast, right? I mean we just confessed our feelings to each other and now she wants to do...that.” he thought to himself with his face getting slightly redder. “I mean even though because of monster-human biology it’d be hard to get her pregnant but still. Am I even ready for this? Do I deserve to feel this way?” 

The more he thought about it the more Asriel felt confused. His mind just kept thinking up more and more questions. However, he then took another look at Frisk and he saw the look on her face. He suddenly understood that Frisk didn’t just want this. She needed this. She needed to do something that would make her feel good, something that would make her feel like she wasn’t such a failure.

Asriel took in a deep breath realizing that there was no going back from this. He then moved in closer to her and put a hand on her face. “No it’s not wrong it’s just that...I don’t want to hurt you, okay?” he explained. He then leaned his head in closer to her’s. “Just tell me if I’m being too rough, alright?”

Frisk nodded. “It’s okay Asriel,” she told him. “I know you’ll be gentle with me.”

The two then began to kiss each other once again. This time it was far more passionate. Asriel decided to slip in his tongue into the mix. He was surprised to find how quickly Frisk accepted it and how fast her own tongue entered his mouth. 

The two hot wet muscles explored the other’s mouths and wrapped around each other. Both Frisk and Asriel started to moan from the pleasure of it. Their bodies grew hot as they continued to make out with one another.

Frisk began to grab onto Asirel’s shirt and push it up. It was clear that she wanted it off. Asriel taking the hint backed away from her. 

Asriel then put his hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. This exposed his muscular torso, something that had been sculpted from years of exercise. His chest was broad, his arms were large, and his abdominal muscles were very pronounced with them perfectly segmented into six pieces. Along with all of that, it was covered in white fur along with some golden hairs that made it soft to the touch. 

Frisk blushed. Blood rushed to her face turning it a ruby red. “Holy shit,” she whispered to herself.

“What is it?” Asriel asked, confused.

“Nothing, it's just that I haven’t seen you without your shirt in a while, and honestly you’re just really hot,” she answered.

Asriel felt himself blush a bit. “I didn’t know you found me this...attractive.” he awkwardly said.

“I mean how could I not? Your chest, your arms, your abs…” she replied, flushed. Frisk then shook her head. 

“Y...yeah,” Asriel replied.

“Anyway let’s keep going.” She shyly told him. 

Frisk then took off her shirt. Asriel’s eyes became locked on her as he saw her bra and how it was snug around her adequately sized breasts. It was a white silk one with lace with a complex pattern on it. She then stood up and took off her pants revealing that it matched her panties. 

“What is it? Aren’t you going to take off your pants?” Frisk asked, confused with a touch on embarrassment to her voice.

“Nothing!” Asriel answered.

He then unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them. Asriel pulled them off with his black boxers being visible. His long fur-covered legs stretching down to his paw-like feet. 

Frisk and Asriel then took a second to stare at one another. They had both seen each other like this before because of the trips to the beach they took but now it was different. Now instead of them showing their bodies to their friends, they were showing their bodies to their soon to be lover. 

The two then came together and within seconds they passionately embraced one another. They held each other tightly as they kissed. Both of them exploring the other’s body with their hands.

Frisk felt Asriel’s strong back and chest. She felt how soft Asriel was while still feeling the firm muscles. His rock hard abdominal muscles covered in a layer of plush snow-white fur.

Asriel meanwhile felt Frisk’s smooth skin. It was an interesting contrast to his soft fur. He also felt how even though she appeared skinny there was a firmness to her indicating some muscle. This only made sense considering she also trained with Undyne. 

What was also apparent was the side difference between them. Frisk was about average height for a human girl her age but Asriel was much taller and bigger. It was odd at first but Asriel grew to love it. Love the feeling of being able to easily wrap himself around her. To hold her tightly with such ease. 

Both of them then laid themselves onto the bed not breaking their fervent embrace. However, they broke it off because they both had to take a second to breathe. They both stared at each other as they quickly breathed in and out.

Asriel looked down at Frisk. He became transfixed by her breasts. He had always wondered how they would feel and he realized this was a good chance to find out. He took one of his hands and gently placed it down on one of them. His hand covering the whole thing. 

He then cupped it and started to tenderly massage it. Frisk let out a small moan. “Asriel...” she sensually whispered.

Asriel loved how his name sounded when he heard in that tone. He wanted to hear her say it like that again and again. It wasn’t for vanity’s sake it was a desire to know that she was being pleasured by him. He was making her feel good with his body. 

“Do you want me to take it off?” Frisk suddenly asked.

“What?” Asriel replied.

“Do you want me to take this off so you can feel them better?” she told him.

Asriel realized she was talking about her bra covering her breasts. He nodded, a bit too embarrassed to tell her yes aloud. 

Frisk then moved her arms up behind her back and unhooked her bra. It fell off of her and Asriel saw Frisk’s bare chest. His whole face flushed red. Even though he was a young man there was still some childlike innocence that made him slightly recoil at seeing her naked like this.

Asriel took a deep breath to calm himself and reached his hand over to her exposed breasts. He placed his hand on it and felt Frisk’s rigid nipple in his palm. He heard Frisk quietly gasp as he began to massage them. Again he heard the sounds Frisk had made before but now they were louder and more numerous. 

“Asriel…” she moaned softly. 

“Frisk,” he replied. He then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 

Asriel then moved his head down a little bit and began to kiss her neck. Frisk groaned as Asriel placed more and more kisses on her. He slowly kissed his way up her neck until he reached her ear. He then gave it a little nibble which caused her to squirm a bit causing him to smile.

He then dragged his tongue across her neck causing Frisk to let out a long sensual moan. 

“Asriel please I need you,” she said through some heavy breaths. 

Suddenly Frisk put a hand on Asriel’s underwear. She then began to pull down on the waistband causing them to slip off of him. 

Asriel’s then long hard erection sprung out. Frisk stared down at it for a second noticing that it was proportional to the rest of his large form. 

Asriel blushed feeling so exposed to her. He had never shown his naked body like this to anyone. He felt his boxers dangling on his foot. He then took a deep breath and kicked off his underwear. He knew there was no going back so he decided to head forward without fear. 

He sat up and trailed his hands down Frisk’s body toward her hips, brushing across most of her torso. He then reached Frisk’s panties and pulled them off of her. She then laid there completely naked before him. 

Asriel could do nothing but stare at the body he had wished to see for all these years. The body he could only imagine was now right in front of his eyes. 

“Why are you staring like that?” Frisk asked, embarrassed. 

“Nothing, I'm just...glad to know your entire body is beautiful,” he replied with a soft blush on his face. 

The two then stared at each other for a moment. Asriel then leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. It was electrifying feeling her naked body against his. 

He then sat back up and got himself into position. “Are you ready?” he shyly asked. 

“Yes and don’t be nervous Asriel I’m sure you’ll do fine,” she said, trying to comfort him.

He then took in a deep breath. He slowly began to slide his cock into her. Frisk then breathed in sharply and squirmed feeling a hot stinging pain. 

Asriel looked up to see if she was okay. However Frisk looked up at him to reassure him. “It’s okay Asriel. I’m fine.” she consoled him. 

He nodded and continued. He slipped himself deeper and deeper inside her. He then did his first slow but powerful thrust into her. Both Frisk and Asriel cried out in pleasure.

This assured Asriel to keep going and he did so. He began to shakily thrust into her but they quickly became more stable once he realized that he was doing it right thanks to Frisk’s moans. “Frisk…” he rasped out.

“Asriel…” she replied. 

Asriel couldn’t believe how amazing making love to Frisk felt. He had fantasized but nothing could compare to how it actually was. Everything was so passionate and intense but also warm and sensual.

Everyone always had told Asriel how good sex felt. As MK had talked about seemingly endlessly once he had lost his virginity to Daniel. But no one had told him about how connected it would make him when he would do it with someone. He felt truly connected with her not just physically but emotionally as well. As if their souls were intertwined with one another. 

He loved every moment of it. After feeling so empty and alone for so long to be connected like this was indescribable. Asriel always felt like he was alone in some way even when he was surrounded by people. But now he didn’t feel that loneliness. All he felt was the warmth of his and Frisk’s body, fantastic pleasure, and love. 

“Oh god, Asriel!” Frisk exclaimed.

“Frisk!” he shouted. 

Asriel then closed the distance between his mouth and her’s and started to kiss her. It was intense with Asriel licking Frisk’s lips apart and sticking his tongue down her throat. He heard her muffled cries as she continued to thrust into her while vigorously making out. 

Asriel then pulled back from her, both of them needing to breathe. “Asriel I’m so close...I think I’m going to…”Frisk began to say through some quick breaths.

“Yeah, I am too,” Asriel told her.

“Asriel...Asriel...Asriel…” she started to say over and over again as she continued to moan.

“Oh Frisk...Frisk...Frisk…” Asriel groaned. 

Asriel felt the muscles in his body start to tense up, his heart started to beat even faster than before, his chest grew tighter and tighter. He began to thrust into Frisk faster and faster their hips slamming into one another. His and Frisk’s moans got louder and louder. 

“Asriel! Asriel! Asriel!” she shouted quickly getting closer and closer to her climax. “Asriel! Asriel! ASRIEL!”

Frisk's entire body then shook as she came. She let out a deep moan as she felt wave upon wave of pleasure. “Asriel…”

“Frisk! Frisk! Frisk!” he moaned louder and louder. “Frisk! Frisk! FRISK!” 

Asriel’s climax set waves all over his body. He felt his tense muscles relax as he spurted out several ropes of warm cum into Frisk. His whole body felt a great sense of relief.

Frisk and Asriel then just spent the next few moments in silence with only their heavy breathing being the only sound in the room. They didn’t move either. They just sat there next to each other.

Asriel then fell to his side exhausted. Now that they were finished Asriel realized how tired he was. He was exhausted, exhausted in a way that was different from an average workout. He laid there both mentally and physically drained. 

“Asriel,” Frisk said breaking the silence.

“What?” he asked.

“Do you want to get under the sheets with me? I don’t want us to get cold,” she replied.

“Sure,” he told her.

The two then got under his sheets. They laid there next to each other in awkward silence. Both of them not really knowing how to start the conversation after what had just happened. All the hormones that had distracted them from talking about what had actually just transpired were gone. Now that their heads were clear they knew had to talk.

“So um…” Frisk tried to say. “That happened.”

“Yep sure did…” Asriel awkwardly said.

There was then a pause between the two. One that probably lasted less than a minute but felt like an eternity for Frisk and Asriel.

“So...you love me too?” Asriel asked.

“Yeah,” she answered.

Asriel then turned his head to face her directly. He stared right into her eyes. “How long have you known? You said you went through something similar to me,” he told her.

Frisk let out a sigh. “I’m not sure I can point to an exact moment. I’ve always been good at reading people but I’ve also always had trouble with understanding what’s going on inside my head,” she explained. “I had a bunch of confused, conflicting feelings about you for a while but if I had to pick something specific that made me realize it would be a time during our training with Undyne and Papyrus. I remember you were acting weird around me. You kept looking away from me and just trying to stay away from me. I thought it was strange and I kept thinking about it throughout the day. I got into bed that night and right when I was about to fall asleep thinking about how ridiculous you were acting I thought to myself “You know he’s acting so strange around me you’d think he’d have a crush on me or something.” And that idea. That idea you were in love with me changed everything. Because not only did I realize that you were in love with me I realized how much I wanted to be you. How much I loved the idea of being with you. I realized that you were someone who’d love me no matter what. Because you're someone who cherishes the love you give to others because you know how painful it is when you can’t do that.”

Tears had formed in Asriel’s eyes. He had no idea this was how she felt about him. That she loved the idea of being with him as much as he loved the idea of being with her. 

However, one thought stood out in his mind. One question that had been at the back of his mind since she told him her feelings to her. “If all that’s true then why didn’t you tell me how you felt sooner?” Asriel asked her.

“I...I wanted to but I couldn’t. I was conflicted because of my title and also the complicated relationship we have. I got lost in my own head and I honestly started to wait and see if you’d build up the courage to confess. After a while, I thought that your feelings had just gone away. But it looks like they didn’t.” she told him. 

“Yeah…definitely not,” Asriel replied.

A silence then developed over them again. Both of them not knowing what to say to each other.

But then Asriel broke that silence by asking the one question that they knew needed to be answered. “What happens now?”

“I’m...I’m not sure,” Frisk answered.

“I mean all of those problems we listed are still there, so should we really consider getting together?” he asked. “I mean we still have our titles to uphold. People would be suspicious if you could still be a good monster ambassador if you’re dating the prince of all of them. Even if that title is pretty much ceremonial by now.” 

“I know but Asriel like I said before this feels right. With all of the craziness in my life for the past couple of years being with you makes me feel more relaxed and calm than anything else. You make me happy and comfortable with myself in a way no one else can.” Frisk explained. “And I don’t want to throw away the possibility of us being together just because it’d be difficult for some people to accept us as a couple.”

“Yeah but still what about just our personal history? I mean do you really think you can love someone that hurt you and everyone you know so much…” Asriel said with his voice beginning to crack as the guilt from his past began to flare up.

However Frisk put a hand on his cheek before his mind could spiral downward. “Asriel I know you’ve done a lot of bad things. But if it wasn’t for you the life I currently have, everyone currently has wouldn’t be possible without you. MK wouldn’t be with Daniel, Your Mom and Dad wouldn’t be back together, Undyne and Alphys wouldn’t be together, Sans and Papyrus wouldn’t have their dad back, Mettaton wouldn’t be a famous star, and so many other monsters wouldn’t be having their lives on the surface if it wasn’t for you.” Frisk explained. “I know that you’ll never be that monster again. You’ll always be kind, loving, and caring to those around you. And that’s why I love you so much.”

Tears began to roll down Asriel’s face. He could feel his heartache. Those words made him realize that he’d love her and always would no matter what. “Frisk I love you so much,” he said with tears rolling down his face.

The two then kissed. A kiss that meant far more than just a simple act of affection. It meant the world to both of them because they knew they were going to be together.

The kiss then grew hot and Asriel got on top of Frisk. He stared down at her with her eyes sparkling. “Since we don’t have anywhere to go for a couple of hours, how about we just spend our time enjoying one another,” he told her with a bit of overt confidence in his voice. 

Frisk smiled. “That works for me,” she said happily. “You were amazing before I’d love to see how you improve once you get some practice in.” 

They then began to pleasure each other, letting out so many of the emotions that they had kept hidden away for so long. It was the perfect way to start their new relationship. One that would last forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and the hotel room was quiet and still. The only sounds being of the two lovers' quiet breaths.

Asriel and Frisk had spent their time making love and chatting with one another while they rested. Chatting about a variety of things to keep themselves occupied before starting again. Talking to one another like they had always done.

Frisk had fallen asleep on top of Asriel. She was quietly snoring as Asriel’s large chest rose up and down making them rise and fall with Asriel’s breaths. 

Asriel meanwhile was awake. He stared at Frisk with a smile on his face. He admired how beautiful she was as she slept. He gently brushed her brown hair feeling how soft it was.

“Frisk I know you can’t hear me but I just wanted to say that this day was just crazy.” he began to tell her sleeping self. “Then again you have a tendency to cause eventful days. Anyway I know I was the one questioning if we should be together and all but the truth is I’m probably the biggest sap. Heh, you probably already know that considering how I cry during Disney movies and stuff. I just want to tell you that I want to marry you. I want to be together with you forever and if it’s possible, I’m not sure if it is, have a kid together. God knows what they’d look like but I bet they’d be adorable. I want to do all of that because you’re the only one for me. The only one who I’ll always love…”

“You know it’s rude to talk to people while they’re sleeping, right?” Frisk suddenly asked.

Asriel’s eyes widened. “Frisk I…” he began to say.

Before Asriel could say another word Frisk softly kissed him on the lips. “Yes,” she told him.

“What?” Asriel asked, confused. “What do you mean “yes”?” 

Frisk simply smiled at him. 

Asriel then suddenly realized what she meant and smiled back at her. He then lovingly kissed her. “I love you,” he said happily. 

“I love you too Asriel,” she replied.

The two of them held each other in their arms so glad that all of this could happen because they were both able to tell one another their feelings. They were able to give them the confession.


End file.
